


Forged in Fire

by Sternenstaub



Series: Elemental Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All Souls' Day, All Soul´s Day MCIT Challenge, Death, Fire, Halloween Challenge, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub
Summary: Kiana just wanted to go to a Halloween party but instead she landed in thedas with her appearance drastically changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> comavampure posted a Halloween writing prompt, it was a lot of fun working on it.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6208606/chapters/18737906

Halloween

“Today was the night windows stayed closed and doors locked. It was the night nobody laughed and children put a chair in front of their wardrobe. It was the night everything could happen. Today was Halloween.”  
“Oh, shut up Kiana, I am too old to be scared by your stories.” my little brother laughed. He was eight and of course wouldn´t want me to cuddle him anymore but I knew he loved ghost stories. “If you are not scared I can put the light out tonight and close the door?” I asked with a grin. He had eaten so much candy I was sure he would have nightmares and he knew that as well, his eyes grew wide and pleading but he would not admit he was scared. He was a big boy after all. “The night light is on because it is pretty, not because I´m scared.” he finally pouted, snuggling into his bed.  
“If you say so.” I went and got the last of the candy still lying around in his bed, he would not want to wake up in crushed sugar bombs and molten chocolate. “Good night, little ghost. Don´t get eaten by the sugar scorpions under your bed.”  
“You are stupid!” he shouted while I closed the door laughing. I nodded towards my dad, sitting in the living room, signaling I was going out. Now it was time for me to celebrate Halloween. I was no partygoer and disliked crowds but the cheerful feeling of Halloween even I could not deny. It had something magical, people dressing up and feeling like they did not have to hide their real self anymore. Suddenly everyone was a lot happier and carefree. The night was dark but the hearts light and of course all the drinks were orange. 

I intended to go to a little house party down the street, dressed as a cheshire cat, with cat ears and purple stripes. The colour clashed a little with my bright orange hair but I always liked the mysterious funny way of the cheshire cat. The big grin and carefree lifestyle, the mysterious air and half hidden meanings, the bratty attitude. I had read Alice about a dozen times.  
I was going instead of driving because it was not that far and driving on holidays always made me feel queasy. There were so many drunks on the streets and you never knew if they would find their breaks fast enough should something happen. It was surprisingly calm in front of my house, orange leaves lying along the sidewalk, soggy with rain, it had started raining a few hours ago and many had sought shelter inside bars and clubs. A few cars were passing by and my umbrella was fighting against the wind. A sudden gust killed it forever. With a sigh I put it away. I could already see my destination, I would not get soaked too much if I ran. It was just across the street.  
A few steps onto the street I slipped on a slick leave and fell down. I saw the pavement coming closer with every breath, I realized with a shock I was just stumbling around in the middle of a dark street clad in nothing but a dark purple costume. 

Light was coming towards me, I heard a screech and a bump, then everything went dark. I saw just snippets and blinks of the world around me. A worried face with blood on their hands, crying, rushing lights and people yelling things. I felt afloat, separated from my body. It was a nice feeling actually. The way I felt when I had been alone all day with a very good book. It was a dreamlike meditative state where the world did not seem as real as it wanted to be. 

Slowly the darkness became cold, crawling towards me soundless like mist. I was still afloat in darkness but the tranquillity of it all began fading away. My bodyless self shivered. Was I bodyless? It felt like it, there were no arms or legs, I could touch nothing, I could see nothing, all I felt was the all consuming cold. I was too cold to even be confused about my current state. It just felt natural to drift around in the black expanse before me, if only it weren´t so frigging cold! 

I felt a fire in front of me more than I saw it, maybe I was not in darkness but simply could not see? I had no limbs, my eyes may have gone missing as well along the way. The fire sent a jolt through me. I wanted to go near it, to touch it. It felt so happy, so cheerful and full of life. I wanted that.  
The nearer I came the more it burned, first I only felt flickerings of warmth over my skin until they were burning into me. I could not stop going near it even though it was obviously hurting me. The warmth compelled a primal part in me to go forward, beckoned me to touch it. The fire was hot, it charred my skin, started burning my very essence.  
I screeched but no sound was coming, I flailed around, trying to get away, but my limbs did not listen, I heard the inferno crackle and rumble like an enraged monster, I literally saw red and the long building scream that had had no outlet until now came at once in an ear piercing scream.  
It was pure agony, every cell burned in the orange light, every single limb was slowly reduced to ashes, the flames were eating me up. 

Wait! I did not have limbs nor eyes nor a voice moments before. Was I getting my body back just to be eaten up by flames? The agony did not leave much time for musings, I was too busy being burned alive. I screeched for what felt like hours or days, I screamed even when I had no voice any longer.  
Slowly the burning became less intense though it was still excruciating. The world around me formed into more than just red flames. I saw green fog and floating stones and a patch of green slimy muddy water, it was the prettiest piece of water I had ever seen in my burning state. I just wanted to be extinguished by it but alas I could not move. Standing still in the all consuming flames screaming voiceless in pain and anger the world changed around me again. It became less green and more solid. The fire was not all consuming anymore, it seemed tame in comparison from what I had just encountered. There was wood under me? And stones right in front? I heard shouts of fear and surprise, “Someone is standing in the pire!” “Andraste herself has come back!” “Quick, somebody help her!” “Demon! Demon! Maker help us all!”, But I did not notice what was really said, I was too preoccupied with the lessening of my pain, suddenly feeling more than just fire in my veins.

Finally saving wetness spread over my body, the fire died and strong hands were hauling me away but strangely the water hurt me as well, the world became black once again. 

The mercy of a painless sleep was not for long, the world did not spare me, I should have never walked towards that flame. I should have never gone to that party. I should have stayed home, watching a movie or playing video games!

Groaning I woke up, I was lying on a cold stone floor but I actually appreciated that, never again would I be able to look into a candle without remembering the power fire held. I heard a gasp and shuffling activity around me once I tried getting up. My body still did not listen, it felt wrong but right at the same time. Opening my eyes someone was standing in front of me, shivering in what seemed like fear and stuttering orders towards his companions. “She is awake, go get the commander and the Inquisitor!” He looked back at me again, obviously uncomfortable to be near me. What was wrong, why was he afraid of little ol´ me? And more importantly, where was I? Around me was stone and I could swear the clothes the guy was wearing looked like Inquisition scout armor. Was this some Halloween event? Didn´t he also just shout to get the Inquisitor? This couldn´t be real, could it?  
On the other side I had just died, been a bodyless spirit and burned alive in less than a blink and more than hundred years at the same time. Was I really in any place to tell the universe what was impossible? And what I had experienced was strange enough to give them the benefit of doubt.

My thoughts were still sluggish or the Commander incredibly fast, I snickered, Sera would have made a pun out of that. In front of me stood the frigging Commander of the Inquisition, Cullen -motherfucking- Rutherford in all his glory, well not quite, he was wearing clothes.  
He was just as nervous as the young Scout that had guarded me when I woke up. Why were they all so uncomfortable around me? I was the one lying in a dusty cell on the cold ground. Was I in the Skyhold dungeons? Now that I was awake I could hear water rushing by.  
The Commander cleared his throat, looking stern and awed at the same time. “You came out of Andraste´s pyre on All Soul´s day, how can you explain that?” Oh, god, I just appeared in a pyre, on the day of the dead? Best case they were thinking me suicidal, trying to go to the makers side, worst thing they would believe me to be an abomination. One did not want to be suspected to be an abomination in Thedas.

Panicking lightly I noticed the guys flinching and the warm light getting brighter. I had not yet thought to look who had been kind enough to light a torch in my cell, looking around I saw no source of light. It was getting brighter every minute and the more I panicked the more I felt consumed by flames once again. I had not yet looked down at me, my surroundings had been so much more important than my surely charred body.  
But I was not charred, I was glowing. My skin was frayed into thousands small molten streams, pulsing with every beat of my heart. The more it accelerated the brighter they got until small flames were dancing on my arms and my fingertips. I heard a metallic sound and suddenly a sword was held at my neck. “Stop right now or we will kill you.” Cullen spoke through gritted teeth. I started breathing slowly, trying to calm my heart. Not an easy task with a sword at your neck. Never would I have thought my name was some kind of prophecy, Kiana, sparkling like fire indeed.  
It seemed Cullen noticed I was trying to calm down and was no immediate danger. His sword did not threaten me further. After a few minutes my breathing exercises had worked enough to dim the light to a glow, not much unlike a candles. I shuddered, I had never wanted to see fire again and now it was a part of me. The sword at my neck lowered considerably once I was no longer threatening to burn everything down. “Wha...What are you?” a Scout asked, clearly terrified. Suddenly a Templar was standing behind the guard, he must have gotten him in his fear, looking at me with hateful eyes. A cold rush washed over me, not like water or ice, it was the cold you only felt in the darkness, the void of all warmth was caressing down my back. I gasped, seeing the concentrated look on the templar´s face. Had he tried to smite me just now? Cullen looked clearly uncomfortable to feel a Templar´s powers in so close proximity. I bet he starved for Lyrium right now. I did not buckle nor collapse, the templar looked at me in speculation, sweat dropping down his temple. Had I just survived a full blown smite? “You are neither Demon nor mage it seems, both would have reacted to that. What are you?” 

“That I would like to know as well.” Leliana asked in a smooth voice. Where had the Spymaster come from? Had she been here the whole time? She was good, I had to admit grudgingly. It really seemed like I was in Thedas. I was in my favourite video game and I looked like the offspring of a rage demon with an elf! I thought elf because my limbs were leaner than I was used to and I felt lighter. I tried standing up, wobbling slightly, this body was strange, too light, like it would float away the moment I stopped concentrating. Staggering around a bit Cullen and the Scout evaded me like a dangerous beast. They still did not know what I was. Hell, I did not know what I was! 

Taking a deep breath to calm my heart once again I told them, “How I landed into your flames, I am sorry, I am just as confused as you are. But I assure you, I mean no harm. I am sorry to have scared you. My name is Kiana. May I inquire where I have landed?” What would Josephine say, “Niceness before knives”. Maybe being polite would get me somewhere, preferably out of this damp cell. My fiery outburst had vaporized much of the ambient humidity and mist started clinging to the walls. My lava skin did not like the water so near to me and every drop sizzling on me itched like a bug bite. 

Suddenly I realized I was fire come to form, what was I wearing? Was I standing naked in front of half the inquisition? Looking down relief washed over me, I was not wearing any discernible clothes but my still very feminine shape was covered in the important parts by black stones, lava gone cold I assumed.  
Leliana watched me like a hawk thinking about killing it´s prey. “You are in the base of the Inquisition. We will see whether you mean harm or not, for now you may go outside, under strict surveillance of course. People think Andraste has come back on All Soul´s Day to praise the Herald herself. They think you are her or at least a messenger. Act the part or you will regret it.” 

If it had been possible I would have gone pale at that statement, both of them actually.  
A Templar led me outside, it seemed they were still entertaining the possibility I was an unusually talented mage. A crowd was already waiting for me, murmuring, “See, Andraste´s messenger! I knew the Herald was chosen by Andraste herself!”, “This is Andraste? I would have believed Andraste to be human, she looks like a Demon.” and many other referring remarks. The crowd suddenly split open like on command and a red-haired dalish elf was approaching me with wary eyes. “Inquisitor”, Cullen saluted, “the prisoner is awake and seems to be no immediate danger.” I wondered where in the timeline I had landed. “That I see.” the Dalish grinned, making the Commander rub his neck in embarrassment. “And you are?” “Kiana” I answered, how should I call her? Herald? Inquisitor? Unknown dalish elf?

“You sure know how to make an entrance, it was almost even better than mine.” the elf smiled, I did not know if she was actually so laid back or just trying to appease the crowd. It worked in any way, people were starting to disband, the scene was not as interesting as they had hoped and there was ale and warm bread waiting for them from what I could smell. Once the Inquisitor saw we were not surrounded anymore she beckoned me towards a hidden corner, telling my Templar guard he was not needed for now. 

The cheerfulness in her eyes vanished the moment we where alone. “We both know you were not sent by Andraste just as I was not chosen by her. Who or what are you?” she hissed at me. ”Someone who knows things.” I answered evenly, lightning up again would do me no favour right now, “Do you still remember how confused and frightened you were when you fell out of the rift? Well, rest assured I know exactly how you felt right then. Can you remember the track through the snow after Haven fell, the hopelessness and pain you felt? I just experienced something very similar.”  
Big elf eyes were staring up at me, “You know me, not just stories but me!” she exclaimed in wonder. “I know many things.” I agreed. Suddenly the elf in front of me seemed to become much younger. “You still look scary but I think I can understand your position more than most. And it´s All Soul´s day, with my luck it would have been stranger if nothing had happened. Come on, today is a holiday, we should celebrate!” she tried tugging me at my hand and hissed away, she had burned herself, I really hoped I would learn to control the fire soon. With an apologetic look we went side by side into the courtyard. It seemed I was strange enough to keep onlookers at a distance and the Inquisitor was happy to have at least a little privacy. 

“I am sorry, but I never got your name.” I asked the little bouncy elf and was shocked when tears started forming in her eyes, “You don´t know how long it has been since someone asked me after my name!” she sniffed, “It´s Ellana.” I could hear between two snivels. “Nice to meet you, little crying Ellana. I am Kiana, it means sparkling like fire.” I told the little elf and made her giggle like I had intended. “Your parents were not very imaginative with your name.” I would let her believe for now I had always inhabited this form. Regarding my Thedas life it was not even a lie.

“You said today was a celebration? I can´t miss that! But please make sure nobody is going to attack me with water, I really don´t want to fall unconscious once again.” I winked at her. Ellana already seemed upbeat and eager to show me everything. I thought my new looks were strange and scary but she acted so cheerful around me. Was the Inquisitor so lonely to start trusting a burning stranger?  
“Let´s go into the tavern first. I am curious what the others will make out of you.” she told me with a glint in her eyes. I was sure Sera would start firing arrows the moment she saw me and Bull would help her, he hated demons. 

In that moment I noticed I had no idea what I actually looked like. I knew my skin was burning, every vein liquid lava but the rest? What was my face like, my hair? “I don´t suppose you could lead me to a mirror first? I was kinda roughed up be the water and can´t possibly meet your friends with my appearance all askew, can I?”  
The elf chuckled, “Woman are everywhere the same it seems. Come with me.” She led my into a hidden entrance I had never noticed ingame. It would have been dark if not for me and my stupid glowing skin. It was still disconcerting to see yourself light up like a candle in the tact of your heartbeat. We came out at the garden, surprisingly it was empty. I remembered All Soul´s Day was a chantry holiday and all sisters were probably busy praying in the courtyard in front of Andraste´s pyre after a demon came out of. I had to admit, if our Jack o´Lantern would have started spewing nugs, I would have been confused as well. Immensely happy, since I adored the little bunnies, but confused as hell. 

Morrigan was nowhere to be seen as well, so I still did not know to what part the story had already progressed. Had they already been in Halam´shiral and she was just busy elsewhere?  
With a flourish the elf led me into a small chamber, the little dalish actually led me to the eluvian hidden in Skyhold! Did she not know what it was? Did she not care? Since it was here that must mean Morrigan could not be far, the Eluvian was almost a part of her. Ellana looked at me with a big grin, “It´s beautiful, isnt it? It was once part of the ancient elvhen empire, it´s a part of my history. We were once a great immortal empire, ruling all of Thedas,” she told me proudly until her face fell, overcome by more somber thoughts, “we fell in disgrace of the gods and their wrath destroyed everything. Most things are forgotten but this piece of our history stayed with us. It´s beautiful, the carvings intricate but I do not know what function it fulfilled for it is dead now.” She looked defeated after her little speech. So we were somewhere between Halam´shiral and Mythal´s temple I presumed, because she still did not know how an Eluvian worked. Most likely Morrigan had just arrived and Ellana found the mirror without her knowledge. “You are an awfully serious little elf.” I chuckled, “Don´t go making yourself sad with your stories, wasn´t today supposed to be a celebration, a time for fun?” with that I turned towards the mirror.

It was strange to see someone else in the mirror, it was not a stranger looking at me but a monster. A beautiful one in a very deadly way, beautiful in the way moths loved the flame. I was glowing red and orange, brighter with ever rapid breath of my horror, my eyes were glowing the same colour as my veins, my lips parted in a silent scream. At least I had lips I presumed, I still looked remotely human, or elvhen? My eartips seemed pointed my eyes bigger than I was used to, my body tall and lean. I easily towered Ellana, if I looked elvhen then I was resembling the ancients a lot more, maybe I was simply a demon and they were all right. My hair was flowing freely, lighting up like happy flames in intervals, the colours turning a hot blue in my shock at times. Would my hair burn everything as well? Was I doomed to a life in solitude, always afraid of burning the world? 

The rest of my body I had already seen, glowing and burning, orange and red, molten lava stuffed into form. My breath calmed down once I noticed little patches of skin between the fire, I was far from human but not fully demon as well. With my pulse the glowing dimmed once again. Not impersonating a torch any longer, I saw I had human skin if only in small pieces between the lava and stone that was my skin now, my hair was still more fire than actual hair but my eyes were no longer glowing quite so creepily. I was glad, something of me had stayed even after the fire. Not everything had been consumed, I had lost my eyes and my limbs, my voice and my hair but little parts of me had stubbornly refused to die in the flames. 

Had I not been killed on sight because I was more than just a demon? I had some elvhish traits but was much more demony, still, why had they not killed me on sight? Was the belief I was sent by Andraste or the burned Andraste herself so strong or was I simply a curiosity for now? They were not overly afraid after it had been made sure I was no abomination. I supposed spewing fire was not as scary in a world where most mages started with setting their curtains on fire once they came into their magic. But since smites did not work I was no product of the fade. What was I? How had I come to Thedas? Was the whole “walk into the white light” after death the passage to a new world? But why was I looking so different, not fitting into this world at all? The dragon age enthusiasts would have a fit, seeing me in here, breaking the lore.

“Ready?” Ellana interrupted my spiral of doom. I looked at the small elf, so obviously not afraid of me. “Why are you not frightened seeing me?” I asked with barely held emotions in my voice. “I have seen many things, scary and cruel and I know not everyone who looks like he could be evil has to be so.” She was so brave and why shouldn´t she? She had braved an ancient magister and a snow storm on the same day once, I was just a camp fire in her history of monsters. 

With a last sigh I turned from my projection in the mirror and followed the mighty Inquisitor. It was still so unreal being here but I was a walking torch, unreal was my smallest problem. Outside in the garden a certain hobo apostate was already waiting for us. “Solas,” Ellana sneered, “what brings the elfiest outside at this hour and on this oh so unelfy day of celebration? Not simple curiosity I presume, since you are above such simple notions.” Solas ears turned slightly red but he gave no answer to her insults.  
“I simply wanted to greet our new visitor. Her entrance was quite spectacular after all. If you would give us a moment, Inquisitor?” he asked, face straight without any hint of emotion. Oh my, those two really disliked each other it seemed. Ellana huffed but left me alone with the mighty Fen´Harel. She did not even look back towards me, the easy going, happy dalish had all but vanished after seeing Solas. 

He led me some way from prying eyes. At first we tried sitting down at a bench but I was afraid it would char and remained standing, away from any plant I might kill, should I get agitated.“I am Solas, I studied the fade for many years and never in my travels have I met a creature like you. May I ask, where do you come from, what kind of spirit manifestation are you?” With a chuckle I answered, “My my, you are quite forward. Already asking about my family when we have only just met. Didn´t even go out with me first.” That made him stutter slightly. I bet he was not used to open flirting any longer with the Inquisitor only barely tolerating him as it seemed. “I may seem forward but please be assured I mean no harm, I am only speaking out of curiosity.” His body language showed no hint of fear or hesitation, he was genuinely curious. “I am but a humble fire being born in a small village in the north, you would not recognize it should I tell you it´s name.” I told him with a knowing smirk. His eyes went wide and his face pale, recognizing his very own backstory. “We all have secrets little wolf. Let them stay secret for now, yes?” Solas looked alarmed but relaxed slightly at my statement. “It seems you have a vast amount of knowledge. I will not ask after your origin if you don´t want to answer but I can´t say I am not curious.” This made me laugh, “The world could burn and you would still be asking where the fire came from. Keep your thirst for new things, da´fen, for without it the world would suffer a great deal.” He bristled at my calling him small and child but I simply could not resist annoying him a little on purpose. “I will tell you what I can about me, if you tell me about this world of yours and we both may decide not to answer but never to lie, what do you say?” he nodded thoughtfully, and our game began.  
“Where do you come from?”  
“From far beyond the Fade.”  
“What has happened recently in the Inquisition?”  
“The Inquisitior just saved empress Celene and we have Hawke as a Visitor, to the dismay of some.”  
“How did you land here?”  
“It was an accident, I was attracted by the pyre in the courtyard.”  
“Have you met wisdom recently?”  
“I have not, for a fact, why?”  
“Tell her to stay safe and be cautious at all times.”  
“With whom sided the Inquisitor to close the breach and what did she do with them?”  
“I believe those are two questions. She sided with the mages and the Tevinter Altus, freeing them in the process.”  
“Are you in any way related to a rage spirit? And how do you know about us?”  
“I am not aware of any relations to the spirits of your realm. And I don´t want to answer how I got the knowledge about your world.”  
We were both silent for a moment, not sure what else to ask without revealing too much. But there was still one question burning on my tongue, no pun intended. “This realm is not made for me, I am setting everything aflame I touch. Could you help me with that?” he looked at me and I felt a strange prodding, was I feeling his magic? He was examining me from head to toe, quite intimately if I may say so, and sighed, “I would suggest to barrier you for now but that would also mean you could not touch anything, thus it is an uncomfortable solution and leaves you as isolated as now. And it would require a steady flow of mana to keep active and it seems like you have no magic powers inherent even if you are a fire being.” My head fell down in defeat. “Thank you for trying, just putting on gloves would have been too easy after all.” Solas eyes lit up suddenly, “There might be one solution, however, it is not anything known nowadays but memories in the fade showed me ancient practices of Arlathan (I looked at him with a frown, “No lies, remember?” and he shrugged apologetically). Spirits of Rage were contained with a glyph. It did not hinder them, just contained their flames into their body. The glyph activates as soon as anything is touched and stops once the connection is lost again. It does not alter your appearance but would stop you from actively burning anyone.” I would have said my eyes lit up with hope if they were not literally glowing all the time anyway. “How long would it take to create this glyph?” He looked around but we were alone right now. “May I?” I nodded and he touched my forehead lightly. I jerked away, afraid to burn him but he simply went forward and drew a intricate symbol I could not see. It felt strange, my skin felt tighter, my hair stopped flowing over my head and almost behaved like hair was supposed to except for the odd little flicker of a flame here and there. 

“Finished. Try to sit down.” he pointed to an old wooden bench. I was afraid it would char but trusted his powers. Sitting down I noticed a little yellow plane between me and the wood. I did not quite feel it´s surface but was not absolutely numb as well and nothing burned. A big improvement. “It works with living beings just as well and is absolutely safe?” I asked, still not quite trusting it would be so simple. “It does. We need to renew the glyph around every week but as long as you don´t wait too long, interactions should be safe.” with that I jumped up and flung my arms around his neck, almost toppling us over. “You are my saviour!” I laughed, hugging him tightly until I heard him cough. It seems this body was stronger than I had anticipated. “Sorry!” I jumped away, worried I had hurt him after all but saw his eyes wrinkled in amusement. “You are very welcome. But it seems our time is over for now, the Herald is coming for you.” 

It seemed our time for talking really was over, Ellana came back, asking me if we were finished, ignoring Solas entirely. I looked at him and went with her after a nodded goodbye. In my situation a curious scholar with strong magical powers and unending curiosity was my best bet to stay alive and safe. I think I liked Solas a lot more then ingame now.

We walked through the castle this time, many nobles stared at me, including a Florianne clad as jester. I had to chuckle at that, it seemed the Inquisitor was overall a funny and just person. The next companion we met was Varric, sitting at his usual place. The celebrations in the tavern must have not yet begun. He was obviously waiting for us. Of course the storyteller would be curious as well, most likely already planning how to make me more believable for his next book. “Well shit, hopper, you really meet the strangest people.” he laughed, looking at me with not quite believing eyes. “Varric Tethras, rogue, storyteller and underpaid writer.” he greeted me. “Kiana, fire-being from another realm.” I told him with a smirk, though I was still not sure how much of my facial expression could be transmitted in my current glowy state. The bright glowing eyes were probably very distracting.  
I could almost see his fingers twitch with want to write my story. “I would ask you to join us for a match of wicked grace later but I am not quite sure you would not burn the cards.” he told me with a wink. “Come over to the tavern, I bet you have interesting stories to tell.” Ellana nudged his shoulder, silently telling him to be nice to me, when he passed us on his way outside and led me further through the castle. The nobles were whispering and muttering, one even fainting after crying out. “I would like to get not quite so much attention if possible?” I asked the little elf with a trembling voice. It was scary, everyone noticed me right away, watching me like a danger, like a demon and the odd one bowing and worshipping me. Two chantry sisters were present as well, muttering their canticles rapidly as if I would go up in flames from them. Chuckling over my own pun I followed Ellana outside, not through the front door, mind you, but the big room in the cellar. It was cold down there. I was not feeling cold any longer but Ellana came closer to me, seeking my warmth. I offered her my arm and after a fearful look she cautiously grabbed it. The yellow barrier sprung into place and she could touch me safely. “You are so warm.” she wondered. “Why can I touch you now?” “The elf we met in the garden was actually a great help. He is a very skilled mage it seems and helped me cope with this realm.” I answered. She pouted, “Solas is capable but an ass. He is all high and mighty about the ancient elvhen empire and how wrong the dalish are in their methods when we are the last ones remembering. But of course, we are just children, telling the stories all wrong. At least we try.” she ranted.  
“I noticed you two don´t get along. You acted like he wasn´t even there.” Ellana blushed slightly. “I know I am quick to anger at times, my emotions are all so jumbled since I got this thing, the anchor. Oh, I have not told you yet about it, have I?” She showed me her green glowing hand, making it flicker a little. “It helps fighting demons.” she simplified. I was not supposed to know about rifts and the breach after all. I held my hand next to hers, concentrating for a moment until it pulsated orange in the same rhythm Ellana´s did. “We could make a light show together.” Laughing we went onwards. She already looked calmer again. 

We came out at the well close to the stables. Skyhold really was beautiful. Blackwall was not at the stable and Dennett just watched me warily, muttering something under his breath about keeping me away from the hay before I set the whole stables on fire.  
“I think I was promised a drink before we were interrupted.” I asked her with a raised brow. I still was really unsure how much of my facial expressions translated into this body.  
I had forgotten the entrance of Skyhold had been the place I had appeared. The pyre´s for Andraste were still burning, one a little darker, the one I had woken up in and water had been poured over. I hoped that was not sacrilegious in any way. It felt like the whole chantry of Skyhold was gathered there and a large crowd was waiting as well. The whispering was numbing. “See, the demon is running free. Someone do something.” “This is Andraste´s Messenger?” “Why is she with the Herald?” and lots of praying of course. “Why did you lead me here?” I asked almost frozen in shock and fear. Would they kill me now, punish me for blasphemy against the maker? The elf took my hand reassuringly. “Don´t worry, the sooner we get over with this, the sooner people will start accepting you.” 

When we got closer all talking stopped abruptly and mother Giselle approached us. “Your worship, the people would like to know what the Creature says is her purpose here.” she asked, not addressing or acknowledging me at all. I bristled at that. “Thank you very much for your effusive welcome. I can however talk for myself and regarding a purpose, I do have one as much as any other being and would not presume to realize it before I find my death.” I answered through gritted teeth. That made her shut up effectively. “Andraste´s chosen ones will now indulge in worldly activities. Have a nice celebration.”

Ellana huffed a laugh at that. “You really shouldn´t talk with her like that. Once they set their mind on claiming you holy they won´t stop, no matter what you do or tell them.” she whispered once we were out of earshot.

Finally we found our way to the tavern. I was curious what alcohol would do to me. Would it burn before I could swallow it, would I be able to burp flames? That would be hella a party trick.  
Most of the companions seemed to have gathered there, sitting at a table with mugs and cards in front of them. It reminded me a lot of the scene you could have with Varric, playing cards with the whole inner circle. Though Cullen stopped sitting the moment he saw me enter and grabbed his sword, Sera jumped up as well. “What´d the demon do in ´ere? I need arrows!” Bull looked clearly uncomfortable but tried hiding it, Blackwall was not reacting in any way or hiding it behind his beard, Cassandra was not there, Varric was the one to calm everybody down again. “I invited her to a round of wicked grace. Would love to hear her story as well. Don´t tell me you are not curious.” I decided greeting them in a civil manner might break the ice easiest. “I am Kiana, I am for a fact no demon nor related to one and I would like to learn your Wicked Grace, Varric.” Sera muttered something about “still creepy shite” and walked away, Cullen excused himself from Ellana, not from me, mind you, and went calibrating the trebuchets or something like that.  
Bull and his chargers stayed, Josephine as well, it seems she had a good hand or was too polite to simply leave like that. Dorian was sitting with a mug in front of him. Cole popped up once the tensions eased a little. “Fire, burning, why is everything burning. I want the darkness again.” 

I was introduced to everyone, Dorian´s eyes burned with curiosity. “You certainly are a rare being, not even in Tevinter have I seen a wonder such as you.” “Flatterer” I answered to everyone´s delight. The chargers did not care much for my appearance, putting a mug in front of me as soon as I sat down. Bull seemed to have overcome his initial fear. “Maraas lok,” he bellowed, maybe a little louder than necessary, “puts some hair on your chest.” he eyed me critically. I was definitely still female in my shape and more redhead was not possible than on fire but I doubted that was were his thoughts went. Much more likely he was thinking about 5 different ways to kill me should I act suspiciously. 

Eyeing the drink critically I decided it was worth a shot. The mug was massive and I needed both hands to lift it. The drink actually did not go up in flames in my mouth, I only had to keep my hair away from the liquid else it would catch fire before I had the chance to drink it. It was very strong and I sputtered after the first sip. That did not catch fire as well. My mouth seemed to be mostly fire free. That was a good thing, I would not have to starve now, though I did not know if I could even starve any longer. I had already died once after all.  
Taking another sip got me an approving cheer from the chargers. It seemed they had made it their task to include me in the group present.

Varric suggested I could watch the round they were now playing and everyone would tell a story, one after the other. Since it was All Soul´s Day it would either have to be in remembrance of a lost one or a ghost story. It was nice he put nobody under pressure to open up about their grieve.  
All stories were in happy memory or simply funny. Dorian knew a lot creepy stories about Tevinter necromancers, Blackwall talked about a lost battle, Varric told us about Meredith, Bull stayed silent, not comfortable to talk about personal things with me around. I told them the story of nightmare before christmas, changing a few things but overall keeping it the same. I was from a different world, they would expect not to know some terms I used.  
At the end of the night the strange looks I got were not as often anymore. Maybe I would not die a second time in this realm. At least not right away.


End file.
